The Secret
by DTH
Summary: A Klonoa and House Of The Dead crossover . Each addition in the series will have a alternative story and is some what canon to the main series' plot. Critism is welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret

Chapter 1

It was a grim evening on the winter of 1998. The land is experiencing a agonizing civil war between two rival armies, The Swans and the Special Private Empires of Commandos and Tactical Resistance Embassies, otherwise known as S.P.E.C.T.R.E.

Both armies have been fighting over land and dominance, destroying everything in their path. However, the story is about a young cabbit and the horrors he had to face in a period of time.

The sky was a deep scarlet with many dark clouds, caused by the burning of the forest. A shadowy figure was limping in the forest road. Klonoa was his name, and he was one the few survivors in the destruction of Breezegale, his hometown. He was slowly trudging in the uneven dirt surface. His leg was hit by more than one stray bullet and blood was sluggishly seeping out of his limb. The cabbit's tattered fur, filled with blood stained wounds. His clothes were ripped and even his shoes' soles were beginning to wear out. He has been walking for days and was unquenchably famished, for he hasn't had a bite to eat or had a drop of drink to satisfy him.

A storm was coming and he felt a raindrop descend into his fur. This affrighted him and desperately looked for any kind of shelter. Klonoa then realized that the rows of trees stopped all of the sudden. He now saw thick, ominous walls of brick come into his view. Then he saw a gate. "Maybe somebody lives here", he thought, looking down at his bloody leg. His keen eye saw a gold, yet small plaque to his right. It only stated two words: _Curien Mansion._ The cabbit had a hard time opening the gate for his fingers were now feeble and his arm was sore and aching.

Klonoa saw a grand courtyard, but it looked abandoned. The mansion itself didn't look very homely. It's walls were decaying, the windows scratched or broken. Even the fountain in the middle of the courtyard seized to produce any running water (which inarguably made the cabbit even more miserable). He walked to the grand oak door that had a undergone much wear and tear. Klonoa realized that it was unlocked, and when he stepped inside he was even more disgusted. The place was an awful pigsty, even the chandelier that was at the top was mattered and destroyed. "Who lives in a place like this?", he said to himself, walking to the staircase with its torn up red rug. After clumsily climbing the stairs, he heard a shuffling noise. It was accompanied by what sounded like a moan or yawn. Klonoa slowly opened the and saw a figure standing there looking the opposite direction. "Hello there", he said weakly, "Are you Mr. Curien?". At first the being said nothing, but then slowly turned around. Klonoa gasped in horror and was staring at an undead living thing. It's eyes pale and white, its skin was cobalt and decayed. He wore nothing but a bloody pair of pants, while his skin was torn and opened, exposing his organs. The creature slowly staggered to him. Suddenly he turned around and saw more coming towards him, their minds focusing on his flesh and brains. Klonoa ran away from them (or limped) to the nearest door in the room, which was the kitchen. He locked all the doors and sat in the corner, hyperventilating. "Well at least I'm in the kitchen", he said. Luckily some of the food wasn't spoiled and the sink worked. He heard the zombies pound on the door. At the time of his meal, he thought of a plan to get out of here. He couldn't go back there for the living dead were right there. All was peaceful until, the door broke lose.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Klonoa's heart sank. The living dead were tearing the door like a piece of tissue paper. He was madly looking for any kind of weapon or projectile he could use against the zombies. When it seemed like his options were dwindling, the other door burst open. "GET DOWN!", the voice shouted. And without thinking, he ducked and heard gun shots and the sound of bullets whizzing above his hat. The last thing he heard was a weak moan from the zombie and a loud "thump" from one of them falling. The cabbit turned around and saw a bullet casing drop on top of many more casings. He saw a figure, a wolf, to be precise about his height; maybe even taller. He had cold blue eyes, brown goggles on his head, and had what was like a mane on his covering his neck and upper torso. He had a red jacket on, with black pants and shoes, and a belt holding many shotgun shells. He wielded two red handguns with yellow cross decals. He also was sporting a massive revolver that he carried like a backpack.

"Are you all right?", the black furred wolf asked. Klonoa stared at his yellow muzzle and his blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine", he replied. He struggled to get up. "You should get that leg wrapped up", he stated looking at his demented leg. "I know where you can get that fixed up", he said, "There's a medical room not to far from here". Klonoa decided to trust the wolf, he questioned how he knew a medical room was in the confines of this house. As they started walking at the hall, dim-lighted and cold, the wolf introduced himself. "I'm Guntz by the way", he said plainly. "Klonoa", the cabbit croaked as he was still rather thirsty. They finally reached the medical room and Klonoa finally got to cure himself of all his wounds. "Do you know what happened to this place?", Klonoa asked shyly.

Guntz morbidly looked down at the floor. "A while back, this place used to be a cheerful place to live in", he started, his voice low and grim. "This was the dwelling place of Dr. Curien, a famed biochemist and geneticist. I was his bodyguard and his look-out. I remember when there were hundreds of determined scientists from the DBR researching and experimenting.", he paused. "Dr. Curien was researching the nature of life and death. In time however he was acting rather odd and spent more time in his laboratory than in his social life." Klonoa stared without any emotion, as he was processing the story in his mind. "He eventually came up with the 'genome theory'. A theorem he described as approaching immortality by cheating death". "An intelligence group from the Swans, known as the AMS, went to investigate, as Dr. Curien was driven to the point of insanity, releasing his experiments, like the ones you saw." Klonoa was confused, "So, does creatures were made by that guy?". "Yes", replied Guntz, "He finally completed his 'masterpiece' until two AMS agents stopped it from destroying the world…Dr. Curien was killed in the process."

There was a moment of silence, which was all broken by a loud buzzing noise. One of the chips from the door sliced Klonoa's cheek which so much force, he was knocked down to the floor. It was another one of those creatures. This one was also a pale cobalt in skin color. It wore overalls, had a decayed beard, was rather obese, and was wielding a massive chainsaw. The creature swiped for Guntz's head. It missed, and its chainsaw hit a different target. While Klonoa was on the ground the chainsaw struck the floor, cutting the cabbit's finger clean off his hand in the process. Klonoa screamed and winced in agony, as his finger stub sprayed blood across the room. Guntz finally took out his shotgun, and blew the creature's head off. His body fell with a loud thud against the floor. "You might need this", he said tossing the shotgun to the cabbit, who was still in excruciating pain. Guntz then saw why the cabbit was huddling and sniffling. "God dammit", he cursed. He found the decapitated finger, a needle and some thread. "Okay, this might sting a little", he warned. Klonoa was trying to hold back his tears, but the stitching process, made him experience more anguish . His finger was finally sewn back. Guntz then took some medical tape and wrapped around most of his finger and hand. "Your hand might be numb for a while, but luckily that shotgun is a cut-off one, making it much lighter. You wont have to pump it either, for it's a SPAZ-12 combat shotgun." Klonoa looked at his hand and glared at the shotgun. He got himself up and picked up the shotgun. As they started towards the door, Klonoa finally asked, "Hey, Guntz how did know I was in this mansion?" Guntz simply shrugged and sarcastically replied, "Like _no one _could of seen that blood trail". Klonoa looked down at his leg.

The night sky was clear now, but the scarlet hue was still present. They went through more barrages of zombies. Both of there furs were blood stained and untidy. As they turned left, zombies crawled to them. They both simply aimed at their heads with their arms. They kept walking down the hall, until they heard a large crash in one of the rooms. Klonoa slowly opened the door and saw a large hole through the roof. He then noticed something truly horrifying. A massive armor plated mutant was crawling back up. It had a large ax, chapped green skin, going through its rusty knight's armor. It's helmet was a cross between a biohazard mask and a hauberk coated one. The creature got up and stood there with its devilish red eyes, and just stared at them. Guntz noticed two vials coming out of its right arm. One was empty, the other one was filled with a glowing blue liquid. Both had the words "TYPE-27" on it. "The Chariot", Guntz said under his breath, as the demented creature was ready to strike with his mighty ax.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Guntz leaped away from the metal blur crashing down into the ground. Klonoa was frozen, paralyzed with fear. The creature coldly stared at him with a thirst for blood. It suddenly hurled its ax aiming at the cabbit's head. He dodged with a hair's breath as the ax slammed into the wall. Guntz was on the floor. "Freakin' abomination", he muttered. "Hey kid, I didn't give you that shotgun just to look good with it! Find a weak spot!", he said pulling out his crimson pistols out of nowhere. The cabbit fired madly at the demented monster. He then noticed it howl in pain when half of his head armor was shattered, revealing its grotesque green skin. "Guntz! Aim for his head!!", he commanded.

The wolf started firing menacingly but, with unrivaled accuracy. The creature was furious, its armor has been blown off exposing his zombie-like face. Its teeth old and decayed, it was missing a nose and had an unbearably loud screech. It suddenly swiped its sharp claws at Guntz. He dodged it barely, with some of the hair from his mane sliced off. Klonoa finished the creature off with one last shot. The shell blew half of the mutant's head off. His brains splattered into the wall. The creature fell with blood still gushing from his head. Both Guntz and the cabbit were covered with brain residue and blood. The wolf simply tried to wipe it off. Klonoa was traumatized. His eyes were big with fear, he couldn't bear it all. He now knew that it wasn't just zombies, but _other _creatures, that were out to kill them. But why? He thought. Why would a scientist who had so much _potential _unleash all this living hell to the world? It didn't make sense to him, even with Guntz's story as a clue.

"We better get moving", said Guntz heading towards the door. All of the sudden, a disfigured arm crashed through the door strangling the wolf without any signs of giving up. "K-Klonoa!!", he croaked, "Aim for the a-a-rm!". Guntz was turning pale. Klonoa knew he had to think fast. With a steady aim the cabbit fired the weapon, decapitating the being's arm. The gasping wolf quickly opened the door and finished the zombie off. He then stepped out of the room and was shocked. The entire hallway was littered with undead creatures. "We must of triggered something off", Klonoa said in a raised voice. With that being said, the two partners darted out of the room. Klonoa noticed the vials in the undead knight's arm were empty.

They ran down the hallway, and suddenly got themselves surrounded. They both looked for ways to get out. "The pillar!", Klonoa shouted. In the edge of the balcony was a supporting pillar. "What about the pillar?", Guntz said angrily while trying to hold the zombies back. "The pillar is rough edged. We could use those edges to climb up the next floor!!", he explained in panic. Guntz then nodded in agreement. They then made a dashed for the pillar. Guntz made it first and started climbing, the cabbit came second. And within moments, one the zombies grabbed Klonoa's leg. Using his other leg he kicked the creature down, freeing himself.

In a matter of seconds the pair made it up the next floor. They looked left and saw more zombies coming towards them. Soon, the duo made a run for it to the nearest door. Klonoa ran without thinking, closing his eyes with tears running down his cheeks from the result the numbing pain from his leg, but the knowledge that he might not escape the mansion alive. The thoughts were flowing through his mind until he tripped and rolled to the door they were running to. The cabbit looked from the room and saw Guntz far behind. He leaned towards the wall but his hand accidentally hit a switch that controlled the door. It was a metal door that was descending from the top. Guntz was sprinting for his life. "He's gonna make it, he's going to make it", Klonoa thought. But when his hopes were high, a zombie with two axes sprang out of nowhere and struck Guntz. Klonoa was shocked and appalled. The last thing he saw was Guntz laying against the wall, with his hand over his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Klonoa felt the wall to see if there was any kind of switch. He felt a round figure a quickly presses it. A large light turned on but was very old and dim. He cautiously walked around the room. Klonoa looked down on the floor and all of the sudden saw two small dusty books. The cabbit crouched down and picked them up. One was brown and had the words "G's Files" slashed in there, and the other was a pale gray color. He opened the gray one first. Klonoa then found out that it was a journal…that belonged to Dr. Curien. He read the first entry he flipped to, and whispered to himself:

_December 10, 1998_

_I have almost completed my masterpiece. I've been studying my first three experiments, trying to find out their strengths and weaknesses. However, I have another dilemma of choosing its name. All the others have been named after my tarot cards, but I can't seem to choose the proper name for my new creation. Oh, well I'll have to keep working on my creation first and then select a name for it._

"Three?", the cabbit said to himself. He then took a look at the brown file book. One page had an illustration of a monster similar to the one they encountered. On top of the page the words "The Chariot: Type 27" were scribbled on the parchment. It also had little notes and a thick circle marking the creature's weak spot which was its heart. Klonoa had a stern face on, he turned the page and saw the same thing, only it was an illustration of a biohazard masked gargoyle. It was called "The Hangedman" and next to the letters were "Type 41". Klonoa didn't know what the "types" meant but it didn't matter to him. He turned the next page and saw another picture. This one made him kind of flinch, it depicted a gruesome looking arachnid called "The Hermit: Type 6803". Its weak point was none other than its head. Klonoa then turned back to the journal and flipped to the next entry.

_December 17, 1998_

_I have done it…I have completed my ultimate creation. It is now in its dormant form. I been able to give it the knowledge to master all kinds of pyrotechnics. When I finally finished, I decided to focus on giving it a name. I looked through my tarot card deck and found the perfect name, "The Magician". It shall be also known as "Type 0". In order to protect my creation I released some of my earlier creations to keep them busy. Unfortunately some of my toxic waste has infected my staff. Oh, well a small price to pay for what might be the end of the AMS._

All of the sudden the door blasted open. Klonoa flinched. He saw a figure walk in. It was Guntz. "Kid, are you okay?", he asked. "Nevermind me!", the cabbit replied, "What about you?". He looked at the gash the wolf got from the ax wielding zombie. "Heh, it's nothing", he chuckled. Guntz then saw the two books Klonoa was holding. He then noticed the pale gray one. "Is that…?", he started, pointing at the little book. "This?", Klonoa asked, "It's probably that Dr. Curien's journal".

"What do you know", Guntz asked

"That more of these things or "types" were created and he used these living dead creatures to lower suspicion" , he said pulling the other book. The wolf took the book and then trembled mildly and dropped the book. "Oh, God", he whispered, "The freaking Curien case…its all coming back". Klonoa reached down and picked up the book. He put it inside his pocket. "Are you okay?", he asked Guntz. He turned around and replied, "I'm fine…yes, Well no use sitting here, have you found an exit?". The cabbit looked around the room and spotted a air vent. "Why not that?", he pointed out.

"All right", he said. He tool out his shotgun and blew the cover off. Then, they took a dresser and used it as an elevator to reach the vent. "I'll go first", Guntz said and started crawling in. After a while, Klonoa heard gunshots. "Hey kid! Start climbing up! I'll take care of these bastards!!" The cabbit made his way through the air tight vent. Before he knew it, a hand suddenly grabbed his shoe and showed no signs of letting go. Using only the ledge as support, he kicked and stomped on whatever was holding him. After minutes of struggling, he knew the creature wouldn't let go. Staring at his shotgun, Klonoa knew what he must do, and the thought made a tear run down his cheek. He aimed the shotgun at the hand and pulled the trigger. The hand decapitated and Klonoa was now free. He was screaming in pain as he climbed up. Guntz finally finished off the zombies, only to look back at the distressed cabbit. Klonoa was hyperventilating and panicking. "Dammit, kid!", the wolf cursed. Klonoa was in tears, his foot was oozing blood. Guntz came to his aid. "It wouldn't let go!!", he sobbed repeatedly. "Okay, okay, well were up in the roof now and I happened to snatch some med tape so just hold still and stop crying", he directed. He finished bandaging the foot and now they were sitting at the roof. "Thanks", the cabbit said weakly. The clouds and the red hue had gone away and the sky was now a lush blue with a huge pale white moon plastered in the sky. The peace was then disturbed by a huge flapping noise. Guntz and Klonoa then witnessed a huge gargoyle flying with an army of bats. Klonoa stared in horror, remembering the illustration. The creature had a torn up biohazard suit on and had black sharp wings. It was black in color and was floating in the center of the moon. "Nobody…leaves…the…house…alive", it said menacingly. And with that said the creature commanded the bats to attack the pair on the roof.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bats swooped down and attempted to bite them with their deadly bloody fangs. "Klonoa, can you walk with that foot?", Guntz asked shooting at the bats. The cabbit staggered to lift himself up, but alas his foot was still badly injured and slipped back down. "Dammit, well these bats aren't too tough, you still able to shoot that thing?", he said and asked. Klonoa fired the gun. "Yeah, I can still cap one or two of those bats", he replied. It seemed like there was no end to the fleet of bats. But, soon all the bats were dead, each one free falling to the bottom of the grand courtyard. "It seems like were on one of the house's roofs", the wolf stated. The Hangedman seeing that his minions were defeated suddenly swooped down and stopped right in front of the duo.

"Impressive, you've actually managed to kill _all _of the bats unlike Rogan and G", it said in a cool and menacing voice. "Rogan and G?", Klonoa asked to himself, looking at Guntz. "But like I said before…", he started sharp claws sprouted from his shriveled hands. "…nobody…leaves…this…house….ALIVE!!" And with that said the creature slashed down at Klonoa who managed to dodge and get up on his feet without thinking. Soon both if them started running down the roof's narrow balcony, the Hangedman closely gliding behind them. Guntz was running backwards and firing at the being. "Hey!!", he shouted, "This one doesn't have a weak spot, shoot it as much as you can!!". They both then began to fire their shotguns and run backwards.

It was only a matter of time before the balcony ended and all that was left was the roof's wall. Klonoa thought quickly, as Guntz has already taken a hit from the flying menace. "Guntz, let's jump down to the roof, it the only way we have left!!", he shouted. The two companions leaped down to the roof. The Hangedman was nowhere to be seen. Klonoa and Guntz were puzzled. "Maybe he decided to give up", Guntz stated. Suddenly a gray blur came screaming out of nowhere, and knocked the wind out of the wolf. He then started sliding down the roof. "GUNTZ!!", Klonoa hollered. Guntz looked down at the courtyard, but at the last minute, he grabbed on to the ledge of the brown torn roof. "Hmph", the Hangedman, "You are a stubborn one, don't I know you from somewhere?" Guntz hanging from the roof just replied calmly, "Maybe". "Well I don't have time to play any guessing games, you and your little friend are going to be my next dinner.", he replied. He floated up to the purple sky and the started diving down towards Guntz with his claws up front. "Heads up!!", the cabbit yelled, firing his gun at the creature. The gunfire knocked him off course and send tumbling over in the air. The Hangedman just gave the duo a little angry smirk and repeated his attack again.

Although he was hanging from a roof, Guntz was able to fire his gun with his trademark accuracy. Klonoa then started slowly sliding down the roof, to save Guntz. "Oh , you'll be the first one to go", the creature said to himself and this time he flew behind the house as before and was going to knock Klonoa off the roof. "Hold on, Guntz", he said. Then the gray blur appeared again from the same spot. And in his panic, Klonoa fired the gun at his face. The shot blew half of his head clean away. Finally, the creature spiraled down into the courtyard and landed with a loud crash, as he laid there in a pool of blood.

Klonoa made to where Guntz was. "Here, grab my foot", the cabbit said.

"But that's your bad foot", Guntz pointed out.

"I don't care, just grab it, it's either that or your life", Klonoa said with a serious tone.

Guntz then grabbed the foot with his free hand, dropping the shotgun. The cabbit hissed in pain and pulled his leg towards him and getting Guntz into safety. They made there way to a window. "I guess you have found out the secret", the wolf said coldly, "Now you know why these things were created right? Now that you have the doctor's journal".

"No, Guntz I don't know any secret", he said pulling out the book and flipping through the pages.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_December 18, 1998,_

_I got a letter from the head of the DBR. They say that there going to cut-off my funding because all of these outbreaks happening around the state. Heh…no worries my boss can take care of that._

_He always tells me that the human race has commited a sin.. All these wars and conspiracies. I think I've found the reason for creating my experiments, not to just "find out" what happens, but to teach humanity a lesson and ensure that they think before they commit another atrocious act and…Oh, it seems like a black car has pulled up my courtyard. It's probably from the AMS. Those fools, thinking that they can stop my creations. Well, I'll make sure that my minions will take care of that, while my masterpiece stays dormant and I prepare it to extinguish anything that gets in my way. After all it follows my directions and nobody else's. _

Klonoa looked up at Guntz when he finished the entry. "So, Dr. Curien was brainwashed into believing mankind had committed a sin?", he asked. Guntz gave him a morbid blank expression. "You've skipped a few entries haven't you?", the wolf said coldly, "Here let me show you". He grabbed the journal and went to the first couple of pages. Klonoa began to read them to himself.

"_July 7, 1989_

_My dear son, Daniel, has caught an illness that could cost him his life. The doctors say that there is no treatment and said to hospitalize him for he the inability to move. Right now his in life support in one of the spare rooms in my dwelling. Things don't look so smooth as my funding cuts are frequent and my researchers are leaving me, saying that if they stick around these experiments that it could endanger mankind. Well, I don't care what they say or the doctors say, I'll find a way to save my son even if it means disrupting the very nature of life and death."_

Klonoa flipped to the next page and read to himself again.

"_October 24, 1989,_

_I hold the key between life and death in my hands. After months of agonizing research and experimenting, I've produced the fabled 'genome theory'. A theory some scientists doubt it ever excited. With this, I could cheat death and cure my son from his illness. Through the research however, I've been able to create other life forms with this. Though not perfect, this is a perfect start to be able to help other species expand in their population numbers. I wonder if Goldman would be impressed._

He turned the next page.

"_October 31, 1989_

"_With this discovery of the genome theory. I sometimes ponder the same question everyday: 'Did step outside of the boundaries of life and death?' Daniel has shown progress of recovery even when all hope seemed lost. Goldman has been scheduling multiple business meetings about the theory, telling all the big wigs about how this should be kept a secret, until we have enough to supply to the world. One day however we had a private meeting. He told me that this discovery would be key…to abolish mankind. He said he wanted three super beings powerful enough to destroy the world. Goldman said mankind hasn't been doing a good job in it's one and only task, protecting the life cycle. I told him I would never do it, I would only use this for the good of mankind and nothing more! But for some reason, I can't shake the feeling that he's right._

"Wait a minute…Curien wanted this to _help _ the world?", Klonoa said

"Yeah…"

"You…you…_lied_!! You told me Curien was responsible for all of this now you're trying to say Goldman was behind this!?"

"Heh…now you understand"

"How could you that? I thought…I…"

Guntz pointed the gun at his head. "Kid, I don't care if I lied to you or not, I know this from the back of my head, and all these creatures are coming back alive to take over the world"

"But…but…you could of stopped Goldman!!"

"Once all that was over, I prayed, _prayed _to God this would never happen, again. Do you what I had to witness on that one awful night?

Klonoa looked down at the roof.

The wolf spoke again, "Everyday I tried to get on with my life, but apparently having nightmares every night about this really doesn't help, and now you've brought it all back!"

"Me!?"

"Yeah you! Did you _not _read the headlines two weeks ago?"

"Two weeks ago?"

Guntz just stared at him and there was a long pause and the spoke out, "Oh that's right you live in Breezelgale, little village that never contacts the world or anything"

They both just sat there on the roof for a long time. Klonoa took a long sigh and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been worked up over that, you were trying to forget this and I understand, I would've done the same thing"

Guntz just looked at him with his pair of cold blue eyes. He took a long sigh too and accepted the apology. "It's all right kid, let's just get this thing over with and go on our way"

Guntz blasted the window open. They leaped into the opening and stumbled into a hallway. The house didn't look like a house anymore, but in fact, a laboratory warehouse and research facility. The duo made their way to the first door they saw. When it slid open, they were greeted by three zombies, all very muscular and had robotic arms. "Heh…now were facing "super" zombies now", the wolf said sarcastically.

"Super Zombies?", Klonoa asked

"Silly little name for a zombie, isn't it?"

When the zombies were taken care of, Klonoa and Guntz walked down into what looked liked a security room. All it had was a little room on the other side and a odd hexagonal shaped entrance. "Looks like it needs a security card", Klonoa pointed out when he saw the slit to slide the card in. Guntz saw the card laying on the control panel, with no enemies or perils in sight. "Here, I'll get it, you keep watch", he told Klonoa. The unaware wolf walked to the windowed room and picked up the security card. But then he felt something grab his leg. "What the…?", he said and look down and saw a zombie attempting to bring him down. It seems like it's legs were cut off and all it could was crawl with it's arms. It was ghastly brown color and had a foam covered mouth. Guntz tried to kick since he thought that they were like flies that could be killed easily, but when this happened, more burst through the air vents and ducts and were quickly ganging up on Guntz.

The zombies worked together to bring him down. And since he dropped his shotgun he had nothing except for his two handguns and his revolver. "Wait, that's it!", he said in his mind. He slid the two crimson guns out of his holsters and fired madly at the undead abominations. Klonoa heard the gunshots and dashed to the room, only to see Guntz being invaded by the creatures. He too fired at the zombies, and together the room was now a blood bath with blood all over the floor, control panel, ceiling and walls. They both took a long sigh. "Well, I got it", Guntz said. He slid the card down the slit, and the door open from the center and opened up. The room was violet color and looked like a prison cell. Zombies were banging at the bars trying to break free. "Just keep walking", said Guntz. As they made their way to the door, they heard one of the cells burst open. Three super zombies busted out and were sprinting at them. They duo quickly looked back and the next thing they knew, the wind was knocked out of both of them, and a sharp pain was pulsing in their stomachs. Specially for Guntz, having four narrow gashes in upper body, from the Hangedman and the ax-wielding zombie. This caused him to start bleeding again. "Klonoa took out the zombie and the other two. He struggled to get as he held his ribs, thinking they were broken. "Guntz…",he panted, "Can you get up". Guntz was wincing in pain, it was so unbearable to him that he couldn't get up. "No", he grunted.

Klonoa thought for a minute, and came up with an idea. "Okay, hold on", he said. He put the wolf's arm around and gave him support to walk. "You'll can still shoot right?", Klonoa asked. "Of, course", replied Guntz. They made their way to next door, and were greeted by little green spiders that abducted the hallway. Guntz and Klonoa started firing at them, but the spiders were fast and agile. One of them jumped on to Klonoa and was about penetrate his chest with it's fangs, but he quickly took care of it. "Kid, there's no way we'll get all of these, our only chance is to barrage through all of them, and get to the door!", ordered Guntz. The cabbit was up to the task. With all he's strength he wobbled to the door, bearing Guntz's weight. Many spiders clinged on both of them, biting them every chance they could. Knowing that once they've clinged on and wont let go, until they're done biting, Klonoa sucked it up and continued to the door. He was trying to ignore the sharp pains all over his body, the same with the wolf.

The door closed behind them. Zombies shuffled to them, but they were red and were swinging huge wrecking balls. The duo put as bullet on both of them in between their eyes. They were in an elevator room, with two elevators. Finally, Klonoa stumbled down, as he couldn't bare the exhaustion of his body. He leaned against the wall and took deep long breaths. His stomach was growling and pulsing in hunger. Guntz tried to picked himself up and drag himself to the other side of the hallway of the room. "Kid, don't worry we'll make it out of here alive", he said trying to boost up his the cabbit's confidence up. He noticed that he's body was filled with little holes that seeped out blood. All though they didn't seem as much, they stung like hell. Guntz also saw that Klonoa had it worse. He saw tons of streaks of blood coming from all his limbs and body parts, even his head. "Guntz, do you have anymore med supplies?", he asked.

"No, I don't, we used up the last of the medical tape before we fought the Hangedman"

Klonoa sighed in disgust. "Well there's no point stopping here", he said, "Can you get up now?". The wolf struggled to lift himself up, but managed to do it. "Barely", replied Guntz. Both made their way to the elevators. One was red and one was blue. They discussed which one to take and made it clear to take the blue on the left. The duo slid in and waited for the elevator to reach it's destination. The elevator was taking them to a warehouse…filled with the living dead. "Brace yourself, kid", said the wolf weakly.

It seemed like the zombies were waiting for them to come in. The zombies were coming out of nowhere, swinging from the chains, dropping down from platforms. They didn't get out of there without a scratch or two, but they made another room like a slaughterhouse with blood spilled all over themselves and the warehouse. Another elevator took them to the second floor. Which was where zombies with blowtorches waited for them. Guntz was able to defeat his attacker, but the cabbit was pinned. The zombie was choking against the wall, with the blowtorch so close to his body that it was starting to melt his zipper. Then he felt a white hot sharp pain on his chest as the zombie jabbed the blowtorch towards him. Guntz heard the yell and made quick work of the zombie. Klonoa was leaning against the wall, smoke dancing from his burned chest. Thankfully, Guntz killed the zombie before the heat could go through the skin. But the burn the cabbit had, was enough for him to quiver and howl in pain. It just reached down the skin, and it was an unpleasant charred red and black that went through his chest. Guntz helped the cabbit up, despite him having trouble walking.

It seemed like there was end to the zombies. They reached a capsule room, and more blowtorch and wrecking ball zombies were there. However they finished them off before they could do anything, and they made their way to next room. But as they made their way out, the capsules shattered and out came six silver beings. They weren't exactly zombies, but were more like humanoids. They wasted no time and sprang to the wolf and the cabbit. It only took head shots to kill them, and they were thankful all they got was a little cut on Guntz arm. The next room wasn't a room at all, it was like a power plant. It only had four connecting platforms that hovered over a huge pool of lava, with a huge reactor smack dab in the middle.

"It looks like we made to the underground lab of Dr. Curien, this was his power plant", explained Guntz. It was unbearably hot and fortunately only two zombies sprang up. They made for the next door and walked into an eerie green plant room with only a TV monitor on a stand. The screen lit up and a man was on the screen.

It looked like a recording of a message.

"If you are watching this a t this very moment", the man started, "Then let be the first to say 'congratulations', you've made it this far. Unfortunately, this is farthest you'll go from here, and I've awaken another creature like the two before to stop you. Let introduce you to Dr. Curien's next latest invention, Type 6803: The Hermit!". And when those were spoken, a gigantic mutant spider jumped down and smashed the TV. It was green, looked a lot like a spider crab and had skin falling off. It had worms for it's fangs. It stomped and howled in dominance, ready to strike.

Since the third chapter is the longest in HotD 1, I thought I'd make a really long chapter for that level. There are so many F-ing rooms in that level, It's no wonder the game only has four level. Well the next chapter where the battle takes place will be much shorter. S yeah enjoy!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Things were not looking good for the cabbit and the wolf. Not only were they badly injured, but now had to face the Hermit, which showed no mercy. Klonoa quickly tried to take out G's file book and look for the creature's weak spot, but the spider crab knocked it out of his hand when it slammed him against a wall. The Hermit then stomped on it when Guntz tried to grab it, which almost mutilated his hand. He struggled to get up, and shot the beast's leg. It made it back off, but didn't show any signs of fatigue. "It's over", whispered Klonoa to himself, "I'm going to die in this house by this huge monstrosity". All of the sudden, the mutation screeched in anguish. "Hey kid! Quit your doubting and shoot its eyes!", yelled out Guntz. Klonoa picked up his shotgun and fired at the Hermit's eyes. However, this creation was wiser than the others, and when they started firing at its face, it shielded itself with the two claws it had. It's claws took some serious punishment but absorbed the projectiles and doing this made the limbs looked good as new. "Firing while its blocking isn't going to do anything!", Klonoa snapped at Guntz. The wolf had a surprised looked in his face.

"If we stop shooting at it, it'll think we've stopped and then it'll stop blocking our bullets."

With that said, the wolf seized fire and soon enough the creature was left vulnerable again. This opened another opportunity to take out the remaining six eyes.

Green blood spurted out when its eyes were shot at. The spider crab was now blinded and howled in fury. It then pounded a claw to the circular room. The floor underneath it crumbled and revealed a secret passage way. It hopped down leaving the green plant room. "C'mon!", Guntz grunted. They ran to the edge of the floor and the Hermit was down at the metallic passageway. It was a tube shaped room with cage fencing and multicolored neon light rings. Soon the Hermit pointed a claw at them, and a swarm of the small green spiders trudged towards them. "Oh, crap", was all Klonoa could say.

"Grr…I didn't want to use this until the very end", the wolf said morbidly. Klonoa looked towards him and then he saw him unstring the massive revolver he carried on his back. He took aim and pulled the trigger. The gun had the destructive power of an RPG. The warhead blazed through, and in a blink of a eye it left a huge crater in the passageway, decapitating tons of spiders. "You'll need some good sharp shooting skills for the rest", he stated. They're were only a handful of them, but with the combat shotgun and the dual pistols, they were taken care of. Knowing that its army of spiders were history now, the Hermit scurried away into the passage.

"We'll only be able to catch up to it, if we jump down", stated the wolf. Klonoa gave him an "Are you crazy?" look. He took a look at himself, spotting all the scars and other wounds all over his body. He also saw that Guntz didn't have it any better.

"I'll meet you down there", said Guntz, and without any hesitation, jumped down to the passageway. Klonoa finally made up his mind and jumped down below too. They ran after it and caught on to it. The creature was pointing its abdomen at them. It soon shot a string a web that glued to the cabbit's feet. Dragging him down, Klonoa madly fired at the spider crab, which was slowly pulling him towards his mouth. Guntz was quickly reloading his guns while all of this happened. Klonoa was staring right at the Hermit's head, all shot up and had holes were his eyes used to be. He was slowly reaching down to start feasting on his prey, While holding him down with his legs, crushing his arms. The cabbit could smell the creature's breath and could see it's worm-like teeth wiggling up close. The beast was breathing down the cabbit's neck when it was sprayed with bullets. It yelled in agony and slammed down in defeat. Its head started to seep out the green blood Klonoa was covered all over by it. He struggled to look back as he plastered right underneath the spider crab. Guntz was pointing the gun and then started lowering it. "Hold on, kid!!", he shouted running up to him. He tried to figure out a way to get Klonoa out. Then he got an idea. He poured out the gunpowder from the shotgun shells on his belt and spread all over the deceased mutants neck. He soon took out a lighter from his pocket and then ignited the gunpowder. It gave out a big burst that swiped the thing's head off clean from the neck. Guntz then had an easier time rolling the head off of the cabbit. Klonoa was lucky that only one of his shoe's soles burned off, instead of taking out his legs. Guntz helped him up. Klonoa hung his arms down looking as though they were broken. "They're not broken, there just really numb", he said.

They started down the passage when Klonoa thought up of an question. "Hey, Guntz, who were 'Rogan and G'?"

"Hmm? Oh, two AMS agents", he replied.

"AMS?"

"Yeah, they were here before, stopping the framed Dr. Curien from abolishing mankind. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be here right now?"

"They helped you escape?"

"Cornered, out of ammo, swarm of zombies, you might get the idea."

"But…where do you live nowadays?"

"Wherever kid, I was born in Volk and now I'm traveling the world, and that's how I intend to live the rest of my days."

Despite all the wounds, Guntz was determined to make it out here alive, and Klonoa saw that.

The tube passageway finally ended and now they were in a cave in that looked like part of a lab.

"This must be Curien's private lab", Guntz said, "Were going to have to kill all these zombies to get to the Magician's chamber even if we have to use our bloody and scarred hands. I probably know what will happen once we get there, but that's why I have revolver."

Klonoa too, already knew what would happened once they reached the Magician.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The lab caverns were humid and wet. The platform however was a metallic gray. They walked down and spotted two muscular zombies charging them from a balcony. Walking by after killing them they saw a huge reactor. There was control panel on the ledge of the balcony. Klonoa pushed a button, and reactor sprang into life. A huge glowing cone shaped core shot up a streak of energy into a hole on the top. The reactor's walls stared rotating and glowing blue. "That was probably used to power the Magician's chamber", Guntz pointed out. "We must be getting close." Going through the door, Klonoa saw that Guntz was right about the zombies. The hallways were littered with them. "Well, this going to use up our ammo", the wolf sighed. This was worse than the warehouse. The army was made up only of muscular, blow torch, and wrecking ball undead.

"Curien probably did the same thing with Rogan and G", stated Klonoa. Guntz nodded in agreement. More bullet casings dropped than zombies. Soon enough they used up all of their ammo, and had to start using their fists. "It's impossible to kill them now, just bring them down!!", Guntz commanded. This was a challenge, as they both had to save each other from the creatures' grasp. When they were done, they finally made it to the Magician's chamber. Both of their hands were inflated, and blood covered all over them, and not only from the zombies. They finally made to the control panel, when they spotted another TV and stand. "Hello, there, if you are watching this recording, then I again, congratulate you, outwitting the Hermit. But, alas this where your efforts will seize, you will witness the resurrection of a creature with unbelievable power, I again congratulate you and say farewell to you, for the last time." The man had a solid face and tinted spectacles. He was slightly tan and wore a classy suit. He was also sitting a desk with a window in the background.

The whole place was starting to shake, and the duo witnessed the Magician explode from his resting place. After the dust settled, he was floating above the ground. He was silver humanoid with horns on his head. He had a hexagonal pattern in his skin and had a dark patch on the left side of his face, which was motionless and soulless. His eyes were a cold black hue. His left arm crossed his body, as he was holding his shoulder. His other arm was over it, and his hands only had two fingers. His legs were pointing down, his feet had two toes too. The biceps muscles were had no skin covering it, and were pulsing red nonstop, the same with one of his leg calves. "Ah, Guntz, its good to see you back", he said in a calm robotic-sounding voice.

"Can't say the same for you", Guntz replied.

"Oh Guntz, still acting tough, do you know what happened to this place? It looked so much nicer, with the dead scientists and living dead here, now its a mess."

"Well, your right about the zombies, they all resurrected"

"Ah, the work of Goldman, thanks to him, I've probably never had the chance to say hi to you"

Guntz just made a face.

"Well its nice to see you again", the Magician said. "But I fear that you and your little friend might stop my plan".

"What plan?"

"Why the one that I've always had, wretched humans, trying to bring you down with orders, that's why Curien is no more"

"Your going to destroy humanity?"

"Yes, I am, and if you have any desires to stop me, then why don't we take this matter outside?"

A bolt of flame shot out of his hand and the chamber door was destroyed, revealing another balcony. With a blink of an eye, he retained in his pose and flew outside, as fast as sound.

"Kid, this is it, I'll use my revolver, and if all else fails use this C4 on the reactor, and it'll destroy the house."

"Got it", Klonoa replied.

The sky was now blanketed with black clouds, with snow covered mountains in the background. In the horizon of the clouds, the sun was trying to break through. Then snow flakes starting floating down. The Magician wasted no time in delivering the first attack. With his own hand he generated fire and shot it down to the down. Guntz used his revolver, and aimed for his pulsing muscles. The Magician blocked the warheads with his fire abilities and knocked them back to him. Guntz was dumbfounded and the projectiles exploded in front of him, burning him and blacking him out for a minute. Within that minute, the Magician looked at the cabbit. He swooped down and grabbed him, and started to choke him. Klonoa struggled to break free, but then saw that he hundreds of feet from the ground as the humanoid, flew up to the clouds. They sky turned black, and snow got into Klonoa eyes. Suddenly the Magician's whole arm caught on fire but didn't affect him, it spread to Klonoa. He starting screaming in pain, as his whole body was covered in flames. The Magician simply chuckled, as the cabbit was burning and screaming in pain. Finally he was finished, and Klonoa was charred black from the fire. The cabbit was motionless. Presuming that he was dead, the being simply let his grip go and let Klonoa fall from the hundreds of feet they were up in.

A drowsy Guntz witnessed the cabbit dropped down into the snowy balcony. "You…bastard…", he growled. And without notice, the Magician picked him up as well. "Bastard, eh? Well maybe you'll like to have the fate your friend had!!", he bellowed. It took a while but, Klonoa woke up in pain. His whole body stung from the cremation that he endured. He slowly turned back and saw Guntz get the same treatment he got. With the banged-up C4 in his hand he set the timer for thirty seconds. Despite his body stinging, he chucked the explosive towards the Magician. It clinged into his stomach. "What the…?", but before he could finish the sentence, the C4 exploded and Guntz was flung back to where he was. When the dust settled, Klonoa witnessed in horror that the explosive only took out his leg. The cabbit dropped to his knees in exhaustion, fighting back tears. "This is the end for us", he whispered, '…and it's all my fault." The Magician laughed a menacing laugh. "Fool! Did you think that a mere explosive could bring me down? Prepare to take your last breaths as you will perish in flames. And after I done with you I shall take care of all living beings on Earth". Klonoa looked down as he prepared to die, but then something fell from his pocket. It looked like a sword handle.

The Magician gathered up all his strength. The wind was howling as he did this. But when this occurred, the sword handle was picking up some of the wind. Why, this was his wind sword! Pretty soon the wind compressed and a streak of light flashed. The sword handle now had an electric blade, crackling and had a neon yellow color. The Magician unleashed a barrage of fireballs at the cabbit. Klonoa quickly put the sword in front of him and the fire balls were split and perished. The Magician was shocked. Klonoa gathered the last bit of strength he had and jumped, high into the air. He stared right at the Magician's face and aim for it. The humanoid shot a fire ball but fired it somewhere else. Alas, Klonoa jabbed the sword right through his head. An instant kill. The Magician then floated to the sky and in a blink of an eye, he seized to exist, exploding. "SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED, HOUSE TO EXPLODE, TEN MINUTES".

Klonoa looked back as the fire ball hit a self-destruct button in the house on the chamber's wall. The cabbit limped to Guntz, who was burned, bloody and spitting out blood.

"Guntz! Come on, we can still make out of here, if we can find an elevator"

The wolf was panting, "No…go on without me, I can't move my legs since that C4 you threw at him.

"But…but…"

"5 MINUTES UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATES"

This caused the house to shake, from the bottom. "That wasn't a battery, Klonoa thought, "It was a bomb down there!!"

"Guntz, we still make out of here if we jump! Maybe there's a river down below!"

"No…just go"

"Guntz!"

A part of the wall crumbled between them.

"Just go! Kid, your better off than me, I'm sorry that I lied to you, and that I could of been much better help than I was"

"But, you were!"

"Just go, I said!! Maybe death is better than having frequent nightmares about this place"

"30 SECONDS UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATES"

"I'm gonna miss you Guntz…"

"Heh…me too kid…I mean, Klonoa"

And with that said Klonoa limped to the edge of the balcony.

"10 SECONDS UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IS INITIATED….9…8…7…"

Klonoa looked back at Guntz as climbed over the ledge, and saw more wall pieces fall on him. He looked away and looked down at the river. Without a second thought, he jumped. Being the terrible swimmer he is, he waddled to the other edge an darted from the house. "5…4…3…2…1…'' And in a flash the house was a raging inferno, exploding and catching on fire. Klonoa ducked into a ditch, and covered his face.

The sky was once again, a ominous red hue. Klonoa saw the mansion engulfed in flames. He then felt a blow on his head. He regained focus and saw what struck him. It was a burned red pistol with the yellow decal. Klonoa picked it up with his burned hands and observed it. This brought tears in his eyes and clutched the pistol in his hand. He then started down the road, not looking back at the burning mansion. The road was snow covered and the evergreens were white ringed. The cabbit was now a ways away from the mansion, but he was body was shaking with fatigue. Finally all the weight overcame him. He stumbled into the snow and panted quickly. His vision became blurry and he became dizzy from hunger and thirst. The last he saw was Guntz's pistol in his hand before he lost consciousness…

Well there you go, the end of the first of the series. Who knows? Maybe Guntz will come back later in the series.

P.S. Try to find the Metal Slug 2 reference in this story.


End file.
